The prior art in this field provides essentially two types of roof: a first type is characterized in that the lower part of the rear window, or the frame which supports it, is connected permanently to the body work, and a second type is characterized in that the lower part of the rear window, or the frame which supports it, is connected to a structure which is movable relative to the body work.
The present invention relates to a roof of the second type. In particular, the invention concerns a flexible roof for a convertible motor vehicle which is movable between an extended position in which it covers the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and a folded, noncovering position, the flexible cover comprising:
a pivoted framework for connection to the motor-vehicle body;
a flexible fabric cover associated with the framework;
a main arched structure which forms part of the framework and is articulated at its ends to respective supports connected to the motor vehicle body, the main structure being movable between a vertical position in which the roof is extended and a horizontal position in which the roof is folded, the ends each carrying an anchoring pin and a bracket;
a rear arch which forms part of the framework and is articulated at its ends to the bracket, the rear arch being movable between a horizontal position and a vertical position substantially adjacent that of the main structure, the rear arch carrying a catch device which can engage the anchoring pin of the main arch structure when the rear arch is in the vertical position.
A roof of the type indicated is described in Italian patent application No. 67,217-A/86 and in the corresponding European patent application No. 0 246201. In order to move such a roof from its extended position to its folded position and to place the folded roof in a housing compartment provided in the body work, it is necessary to bring the rear arch, which is normally in a horizontal position, to a vertical position adjacent that of the main arched structure in which its catch device engages the pin carried by the main arch structure. The unit formed by the structure and the arch which are now firmly fixed together can then be pivoted to the horizontal position, causing the roof to disappear into its housing.
Some careless users, however, neglect to bring the rear arch into the vertical position before pivoting the main arched structure and thus cause serious damage to the roof. In fact this incorrect maneuver causes an irregular movement of the rear arch which interferes with other parts of the roof.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved type of flexible roof for convertible motor vehicles in which it is not possible to carry out incorrect maneuvers during the folding operation.
The subject of the invention is a roof of the type indicated above, characterized in that it includes a hook mounted on each support, the hook engaging the anchoring pin when the main arched structure is in the vertical position so as to prevent the main arched structure from pivoting, the hook being released from the anchoring pin by the catch device of the rear arched member when the catch device engages the anchoring pin so as to enable the first arched element to pivot freely.